Teddy Bears and Corsages
by bookgirlrt
Summary: What could happen on an ordinary girly sleepover that could change all their lives? How does it affect them at the up-and-coming Marino High Junior Ball? Do misunderstandings pull them apart or can they all come together in the end? Trez and Auslly stories :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first fanfiction ever so hope you like it! Please read and review. Constructive criticism only.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the characters, brands, etc. or anything else you recognise.**

Saturday

**Ally's POV**

I was sleeping over at Trish's house when she said it. "This is my Dezzy Bear, Cuddles," she introduced me, not realising her faux pa.

"What did you just call the bear, Trish?"

"Cuddles. Weren't you listening?"

I smiled. "I'm pretty sure that you called it your Dezzy Bear," I said, trying to restrain my laughter.

"Um ... Yeah," she stalled, dragging out the syllables for as long as possible. "My Uncle Desmond gave it to me when I was little."

"Why haven't you told me about him before? I thought you only have two uncles, Robert and Harry," I replied, unsure.

"He gave this to me when I turned four and died soon after. I don't like to talk about it."

"Oh. Sorry."

She wouldn't look me in the eyes for over an hour after the conversation. I knew I shouldn't test our friendship but, the next morning, I had to get confirmation from her mother about the events just to make sure.

Sunday

**Trish's POV**

I can't believe I got away with that. I mean, Ally's my best friend and everything but this is the one secret that I can't tell her. I need a chance to get my story straight or I'll end up in a bigger mess than I began with.

She won't ask me about it again unless I look really bothered by it, or so I thought. That was until I saw her questioning my mother at breakfast the following morning when I left the room (I was eavesdropping, okay?).

"I'm sorry to hear about Dezmond, Mrs de la Rosa," she said. "Trish told me what happened last night."

"Ally, dear, I have no idea what you're talking about. What ideas has Trish been putting into your head?"

Ally looked at my mother confusedly, "She told be about her Uncle Desmond who gave Trish her favourite teddy and passed away soon after. Who was he related to?"

Great. I have to interfere NOW. "He was married to Aunty Tracy wasn't he, Mum?" I interrupted.

"No, she was married to G-" I prodded her in the arm and raised my eyebrow at her "I mean, yes, that was him. I don't like to talk of my brother-in-law's passing, though, so I would appreciate you not mentioning it again, Ally," Mum faked some tears. Her acting skills are almost as good as mine!

Ally seemed to think that something was up and left the room. Mum gave me the look that said that, when Ally went home, I had a lot of explaining to do.

**Dez's POV**

"Hey Dezzy-cakes," Mindy trilled. "Are you excited for the formal?"

"O-o-of c-c-course, M-M-Mindy," I gulped. Why was she being so nice?

"My dress is turquoise, by the way." She smiled as she said it.

"W-why would you tell me that?" I asked, expecting a berating for asking.

"Because we're going together for the formal and you HAVE to get me a corsage that matches my dress," she purred through a smile like a cat gives a mouse just before it pounces. I really shouldn't have continued this conversation.

"You don't know that, Mindy. The school hasn't chosen the partners yet."

"Oh it's happening; my boyfriend isn't going to leave my side that night." Ever since she tricked me into going on a date with her, she won't stop calling me that.

I know she probably didn't mean it to (I don't know, though, because she just flat out scares me) but that sounded very much like a threat. She stormed out before I could think of a comeback. I really needed protection from that girl.

**Ally's POV**

Trish still wasn't budging. She thought that she could hide a secret from me but she had forgotten two very important details. She's my best friend and she can't keep a secret without telling SOMEONE.

"So Trish, tell me more about this Uncle of yours," I said, because I could smell something fishy about the situation.

"There isn't a lot that I remember," she replied. "As I said, Gr- I mean, Desmond died a long time ago."

"Why are you lying to me?"

"Whaaat?" she said, dragging out the vowel. "Who said I was lying to you so you won't find out the truth?"

I raised an eyebrow at her and she continued hurriedly, "I lied, alright. Are you happy? Uncle Greg left Tracy when I was eight. He didn't give me the teddy."

"Who did, then?"

The battle for loyalty between her friendship with me and her loyalty to herself raged across her face. It appears I won out. "Dez when we went to the carnival. He didn't exactly give it to me. He was trying to impress some senior and she threw away the bear. I took it home." She noted my look of disgust. "I cleaned it; it's okay."

I was shocked and a flood of questions escaped my mouth. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier? Why did you pick up Dez's toy? Do you like Dez? You like him, don't you Trish?" I squealed.

"Yes, I might like him a little but it would never work. We're too different," she sighed.

"Too different? Trish, what are you talking about? He could encourage you to be more spontaneous and unselfish and you could help him become more carefree and teach him to defend himself against Mindy. Ask him out, Trish. You would suit each other down to the ground."

"You're one to give advice, Ally. You're head over heels for Austin and you're doing nothing about it," I snapped. She winced at me and turned away, hurt. I think I'd hit a nerve.

"Um … What about we make a deal?" I said. "I'll ask Austin to go out with me if you ask Dez." What is my mouth saying? It's like I've lost control of my face. Some people say that their mouths talk before their brains catch up but my brain was certainly not headed in that direction.

"Deal," she said and we pinkie promised. Who says that teenagers are all grown up? "So what about asking Austin to formal, Ally?"

"I wish. The school is picking our partners, remember? And they're making us learn formal dancing." We shuddered at the thought. Austin had taught Ally to slow dance but with anyone else she was a complete mess and my dad had only taught me to waltz and it wasn't like that was on the agenda for the night. We were supposed to learn the tango, the Cha Cha, the Samba and line dancing. I mean, LINE DANCING for crying out loud being taught to teenagers. My Nanna used to do it and my parents will occasionally waltz around the room but when is line dancing going to help me through life EVER?

Sorry, I start to rant when I get worked up.

Oh great. Ally was talking to me as I has my inner monologue. "Earth to Trish? Hello?"

"Sorry, Ally. I was off with the fairies. What were you saying?"

"Why are you mean to him if you like him?" Ally asked in her calm manner. When I didn't respond, she continued. "How long have you liked him for, anyway?"

"Two years," I whispered.

"Oh my gosh, Trish, that was before we even started hanging out with Austin and Dez," she exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Because its silly and it's DEZ," I said, emphasising his name.

"We'll, we've pinkie promised on it so you have to ask him out. I'll ask Austin first, if it makes you feel better."

Oh great. I'm in WAY too deep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Here is the second chapter of Teddy Bears and Corsages. I know I said I would update every week but I'm not going to stick to that. **

**I just wanted to say thanks to skwiregurli for answering any and all of my random PMs to her. Thanks a bunch!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize including the characters**

Chapter 2

**Austin's POV**

"Hey, Ally," I said as I skipped through the doors of the Sonic Boom. "Do you want me to grab a pizza for the movie marathon tonight? I'll get a meat lovers and a pickles pizza."

Trish walked through the door.

"Sure, Austin," Ally grinned. "Sounds great." She paused for a second and glanced at Trish, Ally's beautiful smile replaced by a worried expression and a terrified expression plastered on Trish's face. "Actually, Austin, could I talk to you for a moment? In private?"

I followed her to the practice room and closed the door behind me. When she sat there staring at the floor for a few moments, I began to get nervous and invent possible situations that she would want to talk to be like this for. The main theme in my imagination is that she doesn't want to work with me anymore, being my songwriter and best friend, and never wants to see me again.

"So what did you want to talk to me about, Ally?" I ask as my hand reached back to rub my neck, my nervous tick.

"Um, well," she tried. She bit her hair - her nervous tick. "I was , um, wondering if you would, um, like to go to the movies some time?"

"Sure," I replied without thinking. "We'll go and see that new book-turned-movie that everyone hasn't stopped talking about with Trish and Dez tomorrow."

"No, um, Trish has plans," she whispered, biting her hair again.

"I'm sure Dez will be free, though," I grinned.

Ally frowned at me, the beginning of tears forming in her warm brown eyes, and left the room. I've made her cry.

Great. I've ruined everything and I don't even know how. I need to fix this. I've got to find Dez.

**Ally's POV**

I really didn't think it would end like that. I realised then that I had been deluding myself. He would never like me. It had all been in my head.

"What happened, Ally?" Dez asked after he and Trish approached and heard my sobs.

"N-nothing, D-Dez," I sniffed. "I'm f-fine."

"Okay then, but I'm going to get some scrambled eggs and custard," he said.

"Firstly, gross. Secondly, it's nine o'clock at night. Where do you think you're going to get such a," Trish cleared her throat, "unique combination of ingredients fully prepared at this time of day, you hairbrained boy?" she asked.

"Well, I think my pet chicken Fred laid some eggs this morning. Anyway, don't you know where custard comes from? It is made in a can. Where else would I find custard?" Dez replied, walking off.

Trish rolled her eyes as she walked out the door. "He never thinks things through, does he?" she said, pausing as her eyes followed his retreating figure and then snapped back to me. "What happened with Austin? How badly do I have to beat him up?"

"How do you know that it didn't go really well?" I scoffed.

"Because you're crying and Austin isn't here comforting you in a more-than-friends kind of way."

"Whaaaat?" I said. "What are you tal-" She rose her eyebrows "Okay, fine. He rejected me."

"What did he say?" Trish asked.

"He said that it would be fun for the four of us to go to the movies," I sobbed.

"Okaay."

"He doesn't like me, Trish."

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Did he say that?"

"I'm sure he doesn't like me like that."

"Maybe he does. Austin is one to speak his mind most of the time but maybe this is something he isn't talking about. Don't give up, Ally. You'd be so cute together."

"Thanks, Trish," I said. I was sick of talking about my failed love life. "So how is it going with Dez?"

"Ummm, well, you see," she stalled, biting her bottom lip.

"Have you even had a conversation without hitting him or insulting him?" I asked.

"No," she whispered.

"Wouldn't it be easier to tell him if you were talking to him?" I asked, giving her a half-smile.

"I'll talk to him some day soon."

She got up and hesitantly left the room.

**Trish's POV**

Ugh. Why does Ally have to be right so often? Dez is just so ... DEZ that it's hard for me to picture us having much to do with each other, even if I want it. The truth is I feel electrified each time we touch, even when I'm punching his arm, and I don't want to hear that he doesn't, that he wants nothing to do with me. Ally thinks we would suit each other but ... I'm scared of his reaction. I mean, it's a very rare thing that Ally does get something wrong so I was surprised that Austin turned her down, even if he didn't understand what she was saying.

Hang on. He didn't understand what she was saying.

I've got to go have a talk with Austin.

**Dez's POV**

"Hey, Dez," I heard a voice yell and my head whipped around to find out who. Austin was jogging in my direction up along Miami Beach and came to a stop in front of me. "Can I ask you something?"

"Hi, Dez," another voice appeared at my elbow and I screamed in shock. Wait a second; why was Trish being so nice? "Austin, we need to talk," Trish said as she dragged Austin off to the forest by his right earlobe, much to his displeasure.

They were gone for almost half an hour before they returned and Trish walked away from Austin and I, muttering something under her breath.

"Dude. What just happened?" I asked, gesturing as I spoke.

Austin smiled. "I've got to finish that new song with Ally by Sunday but video-game night at your place. I'll catch you up then."

I knew he was lying but I couldn't tell about what.

"Why mine?"

"Come on, man. You know my TV sucks."

I considered the options. He wasn't going to say anything 'til then so I had no choice. "Fine, but you're supplying the junk food."

**Trish's POV**

"Hi, Dez," I growled. Why is it that I can't control my emotions around him unless it ends badly? I tried to ignore him, then and focus on the task at hand. "Austin, we need to talk," I said, dragging him off by his earlobe to ensure he was following.

"What do you want, Trish? I had something important to ask Dez about," Austin grumbled, rubbing his ear.

I rolled my eyes. "You were going to ask him about Ally, weren't you?" I drawled, knowing I was right.

Hi eyes bulged. "Uh, yeah. How did you know? Why is she acting so weird today?"

"I'm her best friend, Austin. Why wouldn't I know what's going on? And you're blind, by the way. How is it that you can't see what's happening?"

I could see the cogs turning in his brain but still not getting anywhere. "Sometimes you are as clueless as Dez," I sighed. "Ally didn't want a buddy-buddy get together kind of thing. Austin, she was asking you out on a date."

His shocked glance confirmed what I had suspected. He had no idea. "Trish, you're joking, right? Why would Ally ask me on a date?" He gave a nervous laugh. "We're just friends, dating would make it awkward."

"Well, you made the friendship awkward when you broke her heart." Geez, Ally was going to kill me if she knew I said that to Austin.

"What?" he replied, crestfallen. "I, I hurt her?"

"You should know what you're doing, Austin. Don't tell her I told you to," I whispered as I walked away, "but talk to her."

**What! How did that happen? Don't hate me! I'll post the next chapter on Sunday/Monday. I think I have either two or three left (maybe four but probably not – its all in one doc. on my computer so I need to break it all into chapters). **

**Please read and review! As before, constructive criticism only please.**

**Have a great day (or night, depending on your time zone)!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry I didn't post this earlier but here it is! It is a little bit longer than I intended the chapter to be so I hope that makes up for it! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

**Austin's POV**

Wow. Just-how-I-wow. Ally likes ... me? But what about Dallas? She's had a crush on him for as long as we've known each other. I'm sure Trish is wrong and this is all a misunderstanding.

But what if it's not?

My head hurt from thinking too much.

I needed to find Ally so I blew off Dez, claiming I'd tell him everything later. I may or may not stick to that plan.

"All-y!" I called around the empty store. "Ally!"

I heard a clatter of cymbols and spied a smidgen of red cashmere, Ally's favourite jumper. "Gotcha!"

She escaped the tangle of percussion instruments and sprinted up the stairs with me hot on her tail. I tackled her as she leapt through the doorway, spinning so she landed on top of me. "Were you avoiding me, Ally?"

"Did you figure that one on your own, Sherlock?" She said with her eyebrows raised.

"Why?"

She avoided my gaze as she scrambled to her feet. Ally mumbled something under her breath, so small that I could barely hear her. "Did you just say that you were over the moon about the Ball or did I hear you wrong?"

"I said, 'I'm head over heels for Austin Moon and I can't wait to see you in a tux for the ball'," she replied, her voice shaky but strong.

I stood open-mouthed for around five minutes, just stunned at what she had said.

"I know you don't feel the same way," she rambled, "or you wouldn't have made such a fuss about it but-"

She was cut off from her train of thought by a completely new idea being placed in her head. It happened moments after my lips touched hers, her lips delicate and sweet like a strawberry. It was like when I went on that ride that was over one-fifty ks per hour, dangerous but left me buzzing afterwards.

When I let her go, she stared at me for a few second but felt like an age, seeming to see into the depths of my soul.

"I've wanted to do that since Trish's fifteenth birthday party," I sighed, biting my lip. I know I've overstepped a massive boundary in our best friendship. I'm not sure how our relationship will change now that I've done that and I'm not quite sure that she'll forgive me, if she didn't want that to happen.

"That's when I started liking you too," she breathed. "I've been over Dallas since the day he turned me down. He was nice but not as kind or funny or sweet as my best guy friend. When I hired Dallas at the store, it was an accident and I didn't want to hurt his feelings by firing him."

"It's only been you. You know that, don't you, Ally? Would you do me the honour of accompanying me to the Marino High Junior's ball on Saturday?"

She giggled and beamed, faking an upper-class accent. "My dear Mr Moon. Although it would be my pleasure to accompany you to the ball, I'm afraid that the circumstances do not permit it," she laughed. Then, returning to her normal voice, "Austin, the teachers choose who we go with and who we dance formally with."

"Fine," I sighed. "Just promise me one thing."

"What?" She asked, confused.

"Save me a slow dance, Dawson." She beamed and we both left the room, hand in hand.

Monday

**Ally's POV**

"OMG! Really?" Trish screamed in my ear.

"And he asked me to save him a slow dance on the night!" I giggled as we continued along the samba line.

"That's so great, Ally! I just wish that this dance was as easy as your conversation."

I know what she means. After the first five minutes I didn't even bother to try to keep in time. I've run into my partners and other people's partners, fell over my partners to send them sprawling and accidentally stepped on their toes so often that I'm bruised all over. I can't dance; I want this humiliation to be over.

"Me too," I replied as we, yet again, spun on to new partners. I wasn't even in time. I just walked to the next partner when everyone else moved on.

"Hi," Dallas whispered as he avoided my stampeding feet.

Together, we made the world worst dancing duo. Even though we were both uncoordinated, we weren't uncoordinated in sync. The number of times we stepped on each other's toes … it was painful to both of us and the people watching. I was very glad when the dance was over and I spun on to my next partner.

"The next dance that we are going to learn is the tango. Now everyone, get into the traditional hold with your partner and then let's get started!" said the new enthusiastic dance teacher. "Come on, Jacobs. We've been practicing this for over a month, now. You should know the basic stance by now!"

George Jacobs understandably looked a little worried at the reprieve.

I looked over at the boy standing opposite me and was faced with a shock. Austin smiled awkwardly at me with arms outstretched. "What are you doing?"

"Ally, I may or may not be waiting for you to realize we have been given instructions," he smirked.

"Right, right," I replied, placing my hand in his. "Why are you here, Austin?"

"Because I take this class?" he guessed.

"You take offline Music Extension in this lesson," I hinted.

"Maybe I wanted to see how the other half live," he countered as we glided along the dance floor. The tango is one of the easiest dances to learn at school. It's so ridiculous that its funny.

"Really, Austin. Why did you come to the lesson?"

He seemed to weigh up his options. "I may have ditched because you were here."

"Aww."

"I know, I'm a nice guy," was his modest reply.

I laughed and we continued to dance to the music. "Ally! This is a progressive dance and therefore you must PROGRESS along the line please. Don't make me tell you again," warned the dance teacher. Wow that's was easy to get carried away.

Moments later when we swap partners, I smile as Austin twirls me off around the room.

Tuesday

**Dez's POV**

I was sitting in my homeroom class when the dance teacher announced the partners for the dance. I was so excited because I was paired with Matilda Julton, a girl I had a bit of a crush on and one of the prettiest girls in the grade. There was only one problem: she had a boyfriend, Marcus Middleton.

To say that the pairing didn't go my way was an understatement because the moment the teacher asked if there was any problems, she claimed that the two of us being together was a catastrophe. After an extended debate with the teacher and a lot of confusion on each part, she got what she wanted. What she did affected me but not majorly, because after all, it was only normal to want to be with your boyfriend or girlfriend. The teacher put Austin and Ally together, though, because after watching them it was obvious that she could only dance with him, no contest. But Matilda's rearrangements meant that I was to partner Marcus's date.

"Hi, Dez," a voice whispered in my ear.

"Gosh, Trish! You almost gave me a heart attack!" I yelled.

"I thought that having to dance with me would have already done that to you, Dez," she laughed. Since Sunday she had been acting strange, not coming up with a new job (after being fired on Saturday) and being nice to me. That second thing mightn't seem like such a big deal but it was TRISH being nice to ME. That should speak for itself.

"I don't have to dance with you, Trish," I shrugged.

"If you don't, we might have trouble because we're partners for the ball."

"Sorry?"

"I said," she replied loudly, dragging out the syllables, "that WE MIGHT HAVE TROUBLE BEC-"

What? I cut her off. "I get it, I get it. Do you want a flower thing or not? I've got to get to Film TV," I rambled.

"I know I brought it up but can we talk about this later? I'm going to be late for Hospitality," she sighed.

"See you at lunch," I sighed and ran to the class, hoping to beat the bell.

I didn't see Trish at lunch but she slipped me a note in Maths.

_Yes, please. I'll be wearing a sky blue knee-length dress, just so you know. :)_

I was beginning to be really concerned for Trish (because why else would she be CONSIDERATE towards me?). And why do I need to know what she'll be wearing? I'm not supposed to match, am I? I've got to talk to Austin about this; he'll know what to do.

Wednesday

**Ally's POV**

"Austin!" Dez cried and ran towards Austin and I. He was a rather slow runner with such a lanky frame.

"Hey, Dez. What up?" he said as they did their handshake.

"I was wondering if you could answer some of my questions about the ball actually," Dez said.

"Sure. What do you want to know?"

"What am I supposed to wear? Am I supposed to match my partner? What kind of flowers does Trish like? Why did she tell me the colour of her dress? Are we hiring a car? When is the ball?"

"Okay, after that torrent of questions, could you please wait a moment before you think of any others before-" Austin's voice caught. "Hang on, did you just say that you are going to the ball with Trish?"

"She's going to be wearing a blue dress and I don't know what flower to buy her," Dez replied, looking glum.

"Buy her a white rose with some baby's breath and greenery around the edges," I spoke up. "It'll perfectly set off her dark eyes and won't look strange against the dress like if you chose the wrong colour."

Dez stared at me open mouthed. "Thanks," he said, recovering. Despite his gratitude, I got the feeling that I wasn't wanted so they could talk about "guy stuff", whatever that means, so I smiled and left the room as quickly as I could to find Trish.

"Trish, you've got to help me."

"What's wrong, Ally?"

"The ball is this Friday and I have nothing to wear!"

She looked thoughtful. "I worked at a seamstress' for a while. Maybe I could whip you up a dress."

An idea formed in my mind. "Or I thought that maybe we could go shopping?"

"Fine," she shrugged. She grinned, "If you don't want to use the expertise that is right in front of you, it's your loss."

"Did you make your own dress?" I queried.

"Gosh, no! I bought it from that new formal store at the Miami Mall."

"Then I know the first place we can look."

We scoured the stuffed shelves for hours. "This is hopeless, Trish. I'm never going to find the right one," I said amidst the cloth, trying to see past the largest pile of pink ruffles that I had never seen.

"Well, let's get that chiffon nightmare away from you," she sighed as she tried to help release the bracelet Austin had given me for my birthday from the dress. With an almighty heave, we were free but hidden under the pink cloud that covered both of us. "Get this thing off me."

As we escaped the claws of the dress, I saw it. Now freed from a rock and a hard place (between the ruffle dilemma and a scrap of fabric that had the hide to call itself a "dress") was the dress of my dreams. The emerald green silk glowed in the well-lit room. "That's the one."

"What? This thing is practically a disaster zone. What are you talking about, Ally?" Trish remarked.

"This."

**Please remember to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Sorry it took so long to post another chapter but here it is! It's the night of the formal. FINALLY! I only have two chapters to go after this. Please read and review with any comments! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Austin and Ally or anything you recognise.**

Friday

**Austin's POV**

The collar of my tux tickled the back of my neck as I rang the bell of the Dawson family's front door. I was so nervous that I was starting to sweat, although maybe that was the mid-twenties degree Celcius heat, as I pressed the buzzer as I had so many times before. Why was I so nervous? It was just Ally. Maybe that means more than it used to mean.

I hadn't seen her since Thursday morning in English. All the girls had left early on Thursday afternoon from school and seniors were not obliged to attend today as there are so many people (cough, cough, girls, cough) who wouldn't show up.

I had spent all of Thursday night finishing the song for this evening, something to make it even more special than tonight will be for all of us. But mostly Ally.

I was a bit uncertain how Mr Dawson would react to our carpooling arrangements. I had booked Ally and me a limo just for the occasion but it was just us there. I hoped he would be alright with it.

"Austin," Mr Dawson said, looking me in the eyes. "Keep her safe tonight."

He called Ally down from her room and we received a hurried reply about looking for a single shoe. I glanced at the doorway.

"Hey, Ally!" I yelled. "What colour is your shoe?"

"White," she replied. "Have you seen it?"

"It's in my hand," I laughed. "Come on, we have to get going if we don't want to be late."

"Okay."

Ally descended the staircase like an angel from heaven. Her green gown complemented her dark eyes, making them look larger and brighter. Her alabaster skin glowed in the evening light and her ruby lips highlighter her beaming smile. With only a hair out of place, a wisp over her right ear, she was beautiful and flawless and ... Powerful, like she was ready to take on anything that the world could throw at her.

"Close your mouth, Austin," Ally giggled and I momentarily obliged.

"It's just ... You're so ... You look ..." I struggled to find a word to suit how stunning she looked.

"Come on, Austin. Spit it out."

"Breathtaking. You look breathtaking tonight, Ally," I said.

"Thanks."

"May I?" I offered her the corsage and she presented her wrist. The white rose and baby's breath gave a sense of innocence to her ensemble once I had attached it to her.

"Shall we?" I offered her my arm and, again, I was accepted by one of the most beautiful girls I had ever known as we set off to the formal.

**Ally's POV**

Austin was so romantic. He put the adorable corsage on my wrist and escorted me to our ride. The sleek black limousine parked in my driveway started to play my favourite slow songs and the drive held the door open for us to enter.

"Thank you, Austin. This is so cool!" I squealed and the driver handed me into the limo.

We spent the ride to the ball nestled up in each other's arms.

**Dez's POV**

I handed Trish her corsage, a white orchid with some lavender flowers around the edge. Her eyes lit up in delight as I wrapped it around her wrist.

She looked at me and I expected some smart-Alec comment but instead, with complete sincerity, she looked me in her eyes and said, "Thank you. It's beautiful."

How long had her eyes been such a rich chocolate? Or had I only just noticed? Had the sparkle always been there or was this the first time she had let me see it? I was still pondering these questions when Austin and Ally came to join us.

I looked at Austin's penguin suit, complete with a black bow tie and glanced at my matching one.

"Dude, this would be so awkward if we hadn't bought them together," I joked to Austin and Trish hit me repeatedly for my bad pun. "Ow! Stop that," I said, bracing myself for the last hit that never came.

I squinted open my eyes and to my surprise (and shock, complete and utter shock) Trish was staring at me with concern clouding her features. "Are you actually hurt?"

"Not yet but you don't want your partner to be black and blue by the end of the night," I commented, rubbing my arm where she hit me. I think this may be the first time she has hit me and it ISN'T going to leave a bruise.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch, Dez," she giggled. What is up with Trish tonight? Being nice to me, showing concern, GIGGLING. That just isn't normal Trish behaviour. I shrugged it off and stepped into the progressive dance position as it was announced.

"Hey, Penguin," she whispered in my ear as I held her close before the dip in the tango. "You look handsome tonight."

Trish spins off to the next guy in the progressive line and left me attempting to catch an out-of-control Matilda as she spun past me. I sprinted and caught her in a dip before gently helping her stand.

"My hero," Matilda whispered seductively. I was forced to let her go as my next partner came floundering into the space I was meant to stand in.

From the tango, it was time for Austin to present the song he wrote just for the ball, 'Our Forever Night'.

"Hey, guys," he yelled into the microphone and we all covered our ears at the racket. Austin made sure he was speaking normally before continuing. "This is a song I wrote for Ally, my songwriter and partner. It's called 'Our Forever Night'. I hope you like it."

_Tonight's the night_

_I'm gearing up_

_It's going to be great_

_Nothing can stop us tonight_

_When we dance _

_It's like we're in our own world_

_When we dance _

_I can lose myself in bliss_

_When we dance_

_I know that when this ends I'm gonna miss this_

_Take photos like it will never end_

_Cause we both never want it to_

_I'm gonna dance like its the last night_

_Until they turn out the lights_

_When we dance _

_It's like we're in our own world_

_When we dance _

_I can lose myself in bliss_

_When we dance_

_I know that when this ends I'm gonna miss this_

_Looking in your eyes I know that tonight will be perfect_

_Because you will be there by my side_

_I hope that this is what our lives' will forever be_

_Because this is the only happy ending I can see_

Ally's shocked face said it all. She was so proud of him. I was too but still ... why hasn't he told me about this? I was supposed to be his Best Freckled Friend, after all.

"That was awesome, Austin. You told me that you couldn't write songs," she teased as he left the stage to meet her.

"I spent six months on that," he replied.

"Well done, dude," I commented.

"Thanks, buddy." Austin looked over to Ally again. "Hey, Ally, I think you owe me a dance."

They trailed off to do just that.

I hadn't seen Trish in a while but I wasn't worried. There was no way she would miss the formal.

After Austin's song, Matilda wandered over to me, a bright smile plastered across her face.

"How are you doing, hero-boy?" she asked.

"Alright, thanks," I beamed. Matilda twirled the single loose chestnut curl around her finger.

"Well," she muttered, biting her lip, "there must be some way I could repay you."

"No, I'm alrigh-"

Matilda grabbed my face roughly with her manicured hands and smashed it into hers. When our lips met, after our noses painfully collided, I felt terrible. I had dreamt about that kiss for as long as I had known her, over six months, and my face felt bruised from her touch. Anyway, she had a boyfriend and she was kissing me. Why was she kissing me?

I forced myself from her embrace and gasped for air. "No. I can't do that. You're with Marcus. Why would you do that to him?" I asked, knowing that if our situations had been reversed I would have wanted the school quarterback to do the same for me (not that he would have).

Matilda rolled her eyes at me. "I thought you were fun. And ... Marcus, he broke up with me just before we walked through the doors of the dance. I thought you wouldn't mind being part of a jealousy scheme," she shrugged and flounced away in her too short, too tight, apricot dress. To the area that said boy was standing.

I think I made her think more deeply about what she was doing but I can only hope.

I glanced around, hoping the teachers wouldn't mind if I made a quick exit after all that had happened. I watched as Austin and Ally, who were slow dancing, started talking and had a massive argument in the middle of the dance floor. It was something big and I didn't want to get anywhere near that.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a small figure swathed in cobalt. I spun around in time to see the short Latina wrench the corsage off her wrist and hurl it to the ground. Trish had tears in her eyes as she stormed out the door.

What was going on?

**By the way, I wrote the "song" Austin sang. Any thoughts?**

**Please review and have an exceptional day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone. I know that I should have updated sooner but it was bound to happen eventually that I was snowed under with other stuff (like spending a week without internet – it was physically impossible to update then). The next chapter will be seriously delayed, though, because I **_**still**_** haven't written it yet. Please remember to review with any thoughts or PM me if you like and I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Still waiting to own Austin and Ally … 'til then I have to write more disclaimers. Sigh.**

A month later

**Ally's POV**

"I can't stand the sight of him," Trish wailed.

"Trish, you haven't seen him in a month. Can't you just put up with him for one evening? That's all I'm asking."

"Ally, he broke my heart. I don't want to be anywhere near him."

I sighed. "Dez doesn't even know what he did wrong. He has been coming in and asking me every day why you haven't spoken to him since the formal. He does care, even if he is oblivious," I reasoned.

"Please don't make me do this," she whined. Then a light bulb shone above her head, "That could be your Christmas present to me."

"Trish, Austin won't come if Dez doesn't. Anyway I've already paid for and wrapped your present so you're not getting a new one. It's only one night. You don't even have to be there the whole time, you can leave half way through if you need to."

I stared at her and she sighed, exasperated at my begging. "Fine. I'll do come but don't hold me accountable if it all blows up in our faces."

I grinned and we continued with our girly sleepover.

_Flashback_

_"Austin, you didn't have to do all of this for me," I murmured as we swayed in time to the rhythm of the song. _

_"Anything for you, Ally," he whispered. _

_I stopped. "Really, Austin. How did you afford all of this?"_

_He sighed. "Remember the song we wrote that won the FM 109 Summer Beach Bash contest? Well, the radio station got into contact with me and paid me five hundred dollars to be allowed to play the song as often as they like for the next month and to do an interview with me. I'm to be interviewed on Boxing Day."_

_"That's great, Austin." Then reality caught up to me. "Wait a second. How much is left after tonight?"_

_"None." He grinned. "I wanted to give you the perfect night."_

_"Austin, you're my best friend and I really like you and I'm flattered that you would do this for me but this could have been your chance to prove to your dad that this is all worthwhile."_

_"He doesn't have to know. I just wanted to spoil my best friend."_

_"You just ... He ... Ugh!" I seethed. He was so sweet but he shouldn't have done that for me. That had been his chance to prove to his father that he has had success, can be the one in a million to make it in the music world. And he blew it. For me. "You are so frustrating!"_

_I stormed from the hall with warm tears streaming down my make-up covered face, overwhelmed by the situation and desperate to escape from the claustrophobic room. _

_End flashback_

Christmas Day

**Trish's POV**

I can do this. I can do this. It's just an hour. I can do this.

I heard the chimes of the front door ring with the excited vigour of being pressed too often, too quickly. Austin and Dez had arrived.

Who was I kidding? I can't do this.

"I'm going to die of embarrassment," I pleaded to Ally as she left for the door.

"It's too late to back out on me, Trish," she called. "Just don't hit him too much; it's Christmas, after all."

I sighed as I was left perched below the glowing tree in an overly decorated room. When they say that some people overdo the decorations, these people have nothing on the Dawsons. The room was covered from floor to roof with tinsel, lights, fake snow, tree decorations of every colour, shape or size imaginable. It was like walking into a Christmas shop that was in disarray but more ... homely. Mr Dawson hadn't bought the decorations, that much was certain, but I think that Mrs Dawson, Ally's mom, had. Every one of her things that Ally had shown me pervaded such warmth and vitality from it, like a part of her kind soul was placed in each object.

Why was I even thinking about their home when I knew what was coming?

Do I not have any priorities?

Not really.

Brain! Stop answering rhetorical questions! You should be better behaved than that.

Austin ran through the opened door beaming as he placed our presents under the tree, dragging Ally behind him. Oh no. That meant that Dez was right behind them!

I dive under the nearest pillow, a red ruffle abomination that tickled my whole face.

I could feel Austin and Ally giving each other meaningful looks despite my lack of vision. Yes, I know them that well (or at least Ally was, I assume Austin was doing the same). "Trish, are you hiding?" Ally asked and I could hear Austin trying to stifle his laughter.

"No," I lied and moved myself to be covered with as much the pillow as possible. "Don't laugh at me, Austin."

"Hey, guys. Let's open some gifts!" Dez squealed. His enthusiasm was contagious, no matter how much I tried to resist it. I sighed and sat up, vision blurry from the pillow.

"What are you wearing, Dez?" I asked, not sure I wasn't hallucinating. On Christmas Day (well, late afternoon is still technically "day"), Dez was walking around in a seal costume, complete with a beach-ball attached to his nose.

"Well my aunt was worried about getting a seal of approval from the relatives this Christmas so I was being supportive and supplied her with a seal," he boasted. I rolled my eyes.

"You do know that you chose the wrong seal, right?"

His face fell and the conversation suddenly became really awkward. I grabbed some red and green M&Ms from the party snacks on the coffee table and threw it at him, laughing.

He plucked one of the sticky chocolate pieces out of his carroty hair and ate it. "Yum!"

Then he flicked some at me.

"Gross, bubble brain! I've got to return this outfit to the Christmas store I was fired from yesterday. I want them to pay my wages, unlike that terrible skydiving job that docked my wages whenever I didn't show up," I grumbled.

"Go on, then. Get yourself cleaned up," Dez chuckled. Is today opposites day and I didn't get the memo? Because Dez is suddenly making sense.

I escaped from the claustrophobic room to the moonlit patio, giving Ally a pointed look that said, "Say what you want to say to Austin soon", on my way past. I hope she knew what I meant, though. Last time I checked she could read eyebrows.

I shivered as I stepped into the cold night air. It was refreshing after the stifling heat of the house. For the first time in as long as I can remember, there was snow accumulating on the lawn of a Florida house, which happened to be Ally's.

I felt a presence behind me. "Ally, I'm okay. Go back in and talk to Austin."

"Well, I would if I was Ally but I'm not so do you mind if I could talk to you for a minute," Dez replied, gesturing to the bench beside the door.

I perched hesitantly on the timber frame. It didn't seem like he was trying to make this easy for me.

"So why did you run off today?" he threw into the conversation casually. When I remained silent, he continued. "You've been acting so weird lately, Trish."

"I am nothing like you, featherbrain," I retorted.

Dez still looked calm in the face of adversity. I _had_ been acting strangely but I wasn't going to let him think he'd won. "I haven't got a clue what you're talking about," I repeated, giving him my best impression of a Cheshire cat.

He pointed to my face. "That's what I'm talking about. You never smile at me and then, this week, it's like your muscles just learnt what it meant."

"Thanks for that."

Dez face-palmed. "I didn't mean it like that, Trish."

"What did you mean?" I snarled. "Just like you _didn't mean_ to kiss Matilda on the dancefloor."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means, fish face."

He exhaled deeply before continuing.

"Trish, I didn't come to start a fight. I just came to give you this," Dez sighed, handing me a light, beautifully wrapped parcel. "Merry Christmas."

I yanked his arm back as he tried to leave. "Stay with me while I open it?"

His radiant smile warms my heart. "Sure."

He sighed and looked out to the powdered lawn. "I don't think I remember the last time we had snow here. I don't think it's ever happened on Christmas before."

"Neither do I."

I tried so hard to pierce the wrapping on the present but it's just so tightly wound around my gift. I was impatient to receive it, even if I knew I was to be disappointed.

I eventually ripped back the wrapping paper to reveal my gift. "It's so beautiful," I gushed, pulling Dez into a squeeze and pecking him on the cheek. "I love it."

"I didn't think you were the kind of person to get worked up over something so simple," he replied, shyly. Dez's cheeks were as red as rubies and he glanced in another direction.

"It's the perfect gift."

He bit his lip. "Um, I'm going to take a chance on something … Do you like me, Trish?"

"What? No," I replied hurriedly. His downcast face was my answer to how he felt about me. "I mean, not … as a friend."

"Huh?" The redhead raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"I, I have a crush on you, Dez," I stuttered.

"Oh."

I leapt from the seat, desperate to escape the embarrassing situation … but a hand caught my wrist before anything else could happen. My gift lay abandoned on the seat.

"Testing another theory," he whispered before bending to brush my lips with his.

I stood there for a moment and grinned.

"That was fantastic," I swooned, glancing to the bench before I fell, very unlike my usual style, into his arms. Sitting on the ebony chair, holding a few small snowflakes was my white orchid, perfectly preserved after a _very_ eventful night.

**I just wanted to thank my awesome reviewers – ally2214, FunnyPicklesAreAwesome, LoveShipper, EnvyNV and doctorwhoharrypotter55. Thank you so much for the support!**

**The next chapter will be filled with Austin and Ally, I promise. Have a wonderful day!**


End file.
